


Table Top Tup

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Top Tup

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K. Rowling et al. No offence is meant by these drawings. They're just for fun and no profit is being made from these.
> 
> Drawn for [torino10154](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/752611.html)'s Porn Sunday!

 

 

 


End file.
